


Michael's very bad, no good, but then cool day

by Silvalina



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Michael gets lost and meets a very kind, blonde stranger.-----------I have elected to ignore canon, because its way too angsty rn smhDiscord: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 765
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Michael's very bad, no good, but then cool day

Michael was playing outside when he heard a noise. Boo and Bee were chatting on a bench in front of the house, probably in thoughts, so he decided to investigate himself. He was a big boy, so he could do it, well, that's what he kept telling himself when he went over to the trees.

Suddenly, a butterfly flew right above him and his eyes went wide with joy, a small excited squeak escaping him. Without thinking, he started running after it, deeper into the forest, past the oak trees and more into the thicker parts of it until the butterfly suddenly disappeared.

When he realized that he didn't know where he came from, small tears began to escape from his eyes and he called out for his parents. Another noise was heard and he shrieked, afraid of what it could be, so he ran into the opposite direction of it, without thinking about any consequences.

Now he was really completely lost, small hands brushing over the bark of the oak trees, feet making tipper-tapper noises on the cold ground. He saw the sun starting to set and a shiver ran over his back, tears falling even faster. More scared squeaks escaped him, even when he tried to suppress them, and he started to run faster, searching for any way to at least get out of the forest.

An hour after nightfall, he finally got to the edge of it, popping out into a more open field. It was weird for him, being so far away from home, but he had to find shelter somewhere. It was cold and he was hungry, but being attacked wouldn't do him any good neither, that's what Boo always said. New tears sprung into his eyes when he thought about Boo. Michael wanted to be in his room, cuddled in his own blankets with Boo and Bee telling him good night.

He didn't want to be here in this forest, and especially not next to this big and scary building.

He blinked.

A building! That means that people had to be here! 

A new determination was lit within him and he ran over to it, relieved that there was light all around it. That meant that no scary monsters would appear, at least Bee had said so. Michael went inside the building, finding a big nether portal and no other rooms. Now that was weird, weren't people supposed to have more than one room in their house? 

Though, when he approached the portal, it flared up suddenly, and a silhouette came out of it.

Both him and the newly emerged man locked eyes, blonde hair falling over the man's shoulder, clothes that looked a little too big on the thin frame adorned his body and some blood was trickling down his face. And Michael was quick to realize that this looked exactly like the man in Bee's photos! He got to be one of Bee's friends, wouldn't he?

Yet, the small piglin squeaked and ran over to a pillar in the room, hiding half behind it. It was still kind of a stranger, so of course he was nervous, even if Bee knew him.

The blonde slowly walked over to the kid, looking down at him with cold eyes, before they softened and he sat down on the ground right before him, hands folded on his lap.

"Why are you here all alone?"

His voice was raspy and he stuttered just a little bit, and it seemed like he was trying to hold back tears, for what reason, Michael didn't know.

The small piglin emerged behind the pillar and looked at him with some distrust before deciding that he's the only one who could help him anyway, as no one else was around.

"'m lost. Chased a butterfly and- and suddenly Bee and Boo weren't there anymore and-"

His lip quivered and he started to cry, small sobs escaping his mouth. The stranger was quick to hold his arms out for a hug, with a rather strained smile, and Michael didn't waste time to dive into it, sobbing into his shirt. His parents would probably be mad at him for talking to a stranger, but he felt so safe in his embrace, just like when Bee hugged him.

After some time and some more tears, he calmed down a little, his hands detaching from the shirt he was grabbing so hard.

They were seated on the floor, with him sitting on the man's knee, and he just wanted to go home, which he quickly voiced.

"Where is your home? I can bring you to it."

His ears perked up at the exclamation and he excitedly started to describe his house, telling him about how it was always snowing outside and how he loved to play in it. How everything was made out of spruce wood and how Boo would help.Him with building stuff. When he started to describe his parents, the blonde's eyes widened and he was suddenly held just a little closer, which he didn't mind.

"Boo and Bee are probably worried and mad right now. I gotta go back quickly, really quickly."

He was worrying but something sprung into his mind that he forgot to say.

"I am Michael, by the way!"

"I'm Tommy. Let's get you home, kid."

  
  
  
  


Ranboo and Tubbo were not panicking.

If they were panicking then that means that something really, really bad had happened.

Maybe they were panicking.

  
  


Both of them were instantly on edge when they couldn't hear Michael anymore and after calling out for him, realized that he wasn't around. Running into the forest, both of them were screaming his name, desperately trying to find the kid for hours upon hours. When they didn't find a trace, they decided to go back to Snowchester and regroup, already thinking about messaging everyone to help them find their kid.

What they didn't think they would find was Tommy emerging from the side of the woods, a small figure sitting on his shoulders, talking to him with a loud voice, small laughs escaping the little form as well.

Tubbo and Ranboo instantly ran over to him, both of them crying and sobbing when they realized that it wasn't a ghost but the real Tommy. Michael, meanwhile, was being set down on the ground and hugged his parents, telling them how this nice man named Tommy had helped him home and how he was so cool to talk to.

The blonde's tired eyes met Tubbo's and the hybrid just smiled with his own tired expression, pulling his old friend alongside Ranboo, who had Michael on his back, scolding him slightly running off just like that, to their house.

They had a lot of talking to do.


End file.
